Enemies
During the night, there are enemies that will spawn when the corresponding tile are matched. They will attack the player until day comes or the player has died. Humanoids Food tiles turn into humanoid tiles. The humanoids are slow melee units that are high in health, and have a low attack speed. Beasts Clay tiles turn into animal tiles. The animals are fast melee units that are low in health, and have a high attack speed. Ranged Cloth tiles turn into Ranged enemies. these will move until in range and fire ranged attacks. low in health and do not move backwards. do not underestimate them as even one can rapidly reduce your armor/health while you are fighting one of the melee units. Lich The strongest of the normal enemies, it can take multiple actions: *It can attack the player normally if the player comes too close. * Randomly, it will teleport to a different part of the stage. * The Lich can "curse" a game tile, causing it to pulse red. If the cursed tile is activated, it will explode. This explosion will destroy the eight tiles surrounding it, as well as removing some of the player's health. This curse effect will stay on the tile for several turns, even when it becomes day time. However, if the cursed tile is not used for several turns, the curse effect will go away on its own. Dragon The strongest enemy you can fight (it's health bar covers about 80% of the night stage width). Summoned using the Dragon Icon. All normal enemy tiles convert into special attacks for the dragon. Has a ranged breath attack and will bite when in close proximity. Does not move from it's place on the right side. Does not do a large amount of damage per attack but the amount of health and special attacks it unleashes makes it hard to kill. Because the character only has a melee attack, they can only attack once they have walked up to the dragon. Once the dragon is defeated the game ends giving you the option of continuing or new game+ which resets your building upgrades but leaves the shrine unlocked. (possibly more?) If you choose the option of continuing, the game won't record any of the dragons you kill. Every time you defeat another dragon, the game will display "Dragons Killed: 1". Special Attacks Matching tiles will give the dragon a special attack depending on the tiles you match. Ice tile: Will give the dragon an Ice breath attack on hitting it freezes your character in an ice block. After some time, you character will be unfrozen and will be able to move. Fire tile: Will give the dragon a Fire breath attack that on hitting the character or ground erupts into flames that lingers on the ground. Also can be used to unfreeze your character from the ice attack. Wing tile: Causes the dragon to lift up and blast your character back with a gust from its wings. Moves you about half the screen across. Doesn't seem to cause damage. Also clears fire from the ground